Ready, Set, Cook!
by TheUnknownFuture
Summary: Echizen Ryoma is a prodigy chef. He goes to a academy specially for budding chefs under the persuasion of his parents. This school is made of three different schools: Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkaidai. How will Ryoma fare in this school?


**Hello there people! I had a very interesting idea about the Prince of Tennis cast being chefs. I have also noticed that there are literally few to none stories about Ryo-chan cooking. So please enjoy, I'll do my best.**

 **I don't own Prince of Tennis, and might not own the plot depending on how it goes.**

 **Any warnings? Er...curses. I may curse, sorry. I have bad updating routines. This may turn out horribly wrong. Oops. This was on a whim. First fanfic in this fandom. I love Ryoma so much. Apologies if I favour him. This may turn out to be a ridiculously long novel. No paring, still young! I don't like RyoSaku, apologies.**

 **If you found out this story through my other story, then hi! I will still be updating it!**

 **19/07: I HAVE EDITED THIS CHAP SO PLEASE READ IT AGAIN. NOT ALL DETAILS HAVE CHANGED.**

 **Wowee, what a long author note. Sorry.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Echizen Nanjirou. Takuechi Rinko. Ever heard of these two legendary names? No? Well, these two people were the best chefs ever known in their generation. My, they were absolutely amazing, whose creations shocked the world. They were the best of the best. Obviously, many people talk about them still. No, they're not dead. They settled down together quite peacefully actually.

Where are they now you may ask?

They lived in America for quite a bit of time, and developed a small family. They had a young, handsome boy with raven locks, with a visible emerald tint. He has large, golden cat eyes, and has a lean build. He is currently 12 years old. They also adopted a kid now called Echizen Ryoga. Whereabouts: Training to be a tennis player. Though he's a big pig for the food his family makes.

They lived together peacefully **(are you sure about that?)** , both having a talent to be a chef. Ryoga practiced and continued to get better. Ryoma, however, had raw talent. He had the potential to go far. Ryoga wasn't jealous. Actually, he was relieved. He didn't think much of becoming a chef, and wanted to become a tennis player instead. He got into tennis later in his teens, and became more interested in playing professionally.

So, now we follow the journey of the young Echizen Ryoma.

 **Chapter 1**

"Ryoma! Have you finished packing?" A familiar voice was heard, her voice soft and gentle.

"Nearly, Mom!" He replied shortly after shoving all his clothes in his suitcase in a rough manner.

He ran down the stairs with his suitcase, the wheels scratching the carpet. The young boy with emerald hair placed on his cap, engraved with his initial. He grabbed his Himalayan cat, Karupin and dragged out his stuff.

"Ah, Ryoma! Here, get inside. We only have an hour left till our flight!" Rinko said in annoyance, giving a glare at her husband who gulped nervously.

"Heh." He answered back, acknowledging her instructions. He grinned lecherously.

He gave his suitcase to his mother, and got into the back seat of their car. "Mom, what about Ryoga?" He asked.

"Ryoga still needs to complete his training as a pro, remember?" Rinko replied cheerfully, getting in the car. "Hurry up, Nanjirou! We're going to be late, and it's all your fault!"

"What?! How was it my fault?!" The said man replied, his hands on the wheel. He grumbled underneath his breath, the car already moving.

"Well, I recall somebody who didn't help with the packing and sat there giggling like a useless idiot!" Rinko replied, frustrated at the man in front of her.

"Eh? But Rinko-chan!" He replied, with a pouting face and sparkly eyes.

"Stupid oyajii. Such a childish grown up. So embarrassing." Ryoma muttered underneath his breath.

"Ya, seishonen! Why do I have such a rude brat for a son? What happened to my cute little Ryo-chan?" He wailed to himself, fake sobbing in his arm, his hands on the wheel.

"Such a big crybaby." He mumbled as he stroked Karupin. He glanced outside the window, taking a good look at his surroundings. Who knew when he would be back here? He was leaving America, and going to Japan, his dad's home country.

Ryoga obviously wasn't coming - he had training to do. He scowled, he wasn't exactly excited to go to Japan. He was going to attend a famous Culinary academy, which was made of three schools, Rikkadai, Hyotei and Seigaku.

He was not anticipating his visit.

* * *

Ryoma felt sleepy. He was definitely suffering from jet lag. He yawned, as he stared at the new surroundings whizzing past him. He sighed, petted Karupin and leaned back on the cab. He had already received his uniform; it seemed like he was in Seigaku, one of the branches of this prestigious school. He had to do a placement test on Sunday, and school was on Monday. So fun. Yeah right. He absolutely dreaded his first day. It wasn't fun transferring in the middle of the first term. Awkward, much?

He wondered if the school would be worth his attention. His father wanted his former mentor and coach to look after Ryoma. A... Ryuuzaki Sumire, apparently. His pervert oyajii described her... as a wrinkly, old hag with her hair in a ponytail. He didn't know how it could help - there could be millions of Ryuuzaki Sumires in the world with their hair in a ponytail! And, god forbid - he couldn't remember faces or names for the sake of his life!

* * *

His new house was a temple. His dad had a friend, and something happened, making his dad the new monk who had to ring the bell. His dad, being a monk? Never! He was way too perverted to even be religious! He and his hentai magazines! Note to self: must get Karupin to destroy any laying around.

His house was pretty spacious, and had plenty of room for Karupin to run about. It was a traditional Japanese household, with wooden flooring and...a tennis court in the back? Whatever, Ryoga could use that.

He was going to do the test tomorrow. He didn't worry at all. Instead, he drifted off to sleep, craving a soft fluffy bed, which he got.

* * *

"Echizen Ryoma-kun? Your test has been set out. Please follow me." The lady said politely.

He followed behind, looking at the school itself. He grumbled at how bright the light was, as he pulled down his signature cap. Sighing to himself, his eyes scanned the room he was taking the test in. Everything was pristine, and gleaming. Honestly, how much money did this school have?

He sat down, and took off his cap reluctantly.

He started the test, writing his answers swiftly. His father would mock him if he got a bad score. Che, that childish old man.

* * *

He was on a tour of the school, while they were marking his test. All the rooms were polished. He visited every part of the school, including the different school workplaces. Apparently, the separate schools had mushed their students into one big practical class, so it would encourage the students to get better at making their own creations and practising some well known dishes.

The dorms were annoying. At least nobody had to share their room, thank the lords. Ryoma was a little uncomfortable in staying at this place overnight for the rest of his school life here because of the strangers he didn't know.

Once his test was finally marked, he was escorted to the principal, who had wanted to talk about his grades.

"Well, Echizen-kun, you have done absolutely fantastic at the written tests! You will be attending class with the third years for all subjects, okay? Oh, but you'll be doing your practicals with the freshman because it's your age. Sorry, but you may be attacked by various people who want to be with the top class because it seems a little unfair, doesn't it? You'll just have to prove yourself. We do practical tests to see who will represent each school in this school, to fight it out to represent our school in the World Grand Prix. Obviously, there will be sister schools! So, these representatives are called Regulars of what school they've been placed in. We do these competitions every year so everyone has a chance to participate!"

"You'll be in Seigaku section, okay? Your locker number is S-357. Here is your uniform, matching accordingly to your section. You'll be able to recognise the sections because they have different uniforms. Well, there isn't much to explain. Read the school guidebook or ask one of your seniors if you have any inquiries." The principal explained.

Who was the idiot that chose to separate the school in three different sections? Gosh, this would be confusing.

Well, lessons with the 3rd years. And the regulars, huh? How... _fun._

He would be boarding in one of the dorms, so he would have to pack quickly. _Do they allow pets here?_

* * *

The bell chimed, signalling the start of school. Students walked into the school, from their dorms. It was the middle of the term, and Ryoma felt awkward. He was a transfer student in the middle of term. That would draw unnecessary attention. His stuff had put away at his dorm, but would need to be sorted out soon. Karupin was probably still sleeping.

He looked at the signs of the class, finally finding his. The principal had said that the school had merged normal classes together, because it would save a lot of trouble and teachers. So the years had students from different schools in different classes.

Ryoma knocked on the door, wishing he was wearing his cap to cover his head and to pull it down. The teacher opened the door, and showed his slip from the principal. Nodding slightly, she said to wait outside and wait for her to call him in.

Receiving no reply from the short boy, she returned back to her class to grab their attention. Ryoma rolled his eyes. Was it necessary to have such a dramatic entrance?

* * *

"Minna, we have a new student in our class. He's a transfer student from America, so be nice. He's actually twelve, but he passed the placement exams with top marks so the principal allowed him to skip two grades. Please enter, Echizen-kun!" She announced to the class.

A stunning beauty entered the class. His slightly tanned skin, a lean but small frame, silky raven locks with a glimmering emerald tint and those large, round golden cat eyes. He was astonishing.

"Please introduce yourself." The teacher asked, smiling.

"Echizen Ryoma." He said after he wrote his name on the chalkboard. "Yoroshiku." He said boredly.

"Is that it, Echizen-kun?" The teacher asked.

Receiving a slight nod, she continued on. "Well, please sit next to Fuji-kun. Fuji, raise your hand."

He raised his hand, and Ryoma walked to his new seat.

He smirked to himself. He would have fun trying to piss of these teachers (and possibly some students).

* * *

 **So, how was it? I tried very hard, so sorry if the characters seem ooc. Don't worry, our beloved regulars will appear soon. This wasn't beta'ed btw. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes.**

 **I decided to change it to a culinary academy because it would be more flexible and easy to work with.**

 **ALSO, PLEASE HELP ME THINK OF A NAME TO CALL THE ACADEMY. THE ONE I LIKE BEST WILL BE USED. I'LL GIVE THE CREDIT TO THE PERSON WHO THOUGHT OF IT.** **(^** **^)**

 **Please, no flames. Constructive criticism accepted.**

 **Please be a dear, and drop a review!**

 **(who knows when I'll see you next?)**


End file.
